


Skating on Thin Ice

by ParkerTalone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete Sin, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Russian Mafia, Smut, Torture, Torture and not in a kinky way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerTalone/pseuds/ParkerTalone
Summary: When bombshell of the Russian crime family, Victor Nikiforov, takes an illicit trip to Japan, rival families begin to question the sudden leave to the town where journalist, Katsuki Yuuri, has been reported missing since his miss in a recent investigation. Nikiforov's young protege, Yuri Plisetsky, traces and follows his mentor in personal gain. Although, things take change when the two are confronted with the dilemma surrounding Katsuki. The three make allies and enemies through their involvement in Katsuki's hidden mission to take down the largest and most ruthless crime family of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of the dialogue between Victor and Yakov in the first part of Chapter One is translated from Russian.

[12.43 am – Saint Petersburg, Russia – January 1st 2017]

“This is idiotic…”

Victor Nikiforov ignored the words leaving the cold mouth of his friend, Yakov Feltsman. His tips of his pale ears and nose had turned into a rosy red thanks to the freezing breezes that gushed past the two on the bridge. It was cold and dark, nothing but the passing beams of cars and street lights to brighten their paths.

Victor took a single step closer to the older man, removing a gloved hand from one of his pockets inside his beige trench coat. His azure eyes pierced through the silver strands of hair covering half of his face as he opened his palm.

“Yakov, we agreed that you would hand me that address with no questions asked…” He begun, his voice soothing yet commanding, “I put all of my trust into you, and you I.” He reassured him.

It had taken some effort for Yakov to gain the information he did. Probably more than he would like to admit.

He did not approve of Victor’s choice of actions, but a favour was a favour.

Yakov gave out a grumble, his breath escaping white against the dark background. Begrudgingly, he pulled out a roll of scrap paper from his pocket, hesitating before he dropped it into the other man’s hand.

Victor flashed an appreciative smile, unrolling the note, skimming it, and tucking it in the compartment on the inside of his jacket. He placed the same hand on the man’s shoulder before planting a friendly kiss on each of his cheeks. “Thank you, Yakov.”

He gave out a disgruntled curse quietly. Victor pretended not to hear.

Victor pulled his grasp away, walking past him as he kept his hands warm inside of his pockets. His black boots pressing against the clumps of snow as he let out a silent breath of relief. A small grin spread as he felt the rustling paper inside his jacket.

It wouldn’t be a good day if Victor Nikiforov didn’t get what he wanted.

 

[6.43am – Kumamoto Prefecture, Japan – January 1st 2017]

His swollen lips parted, thick blood oozing out of his mouth accompanied with some saliva. He gave out thin, wheezing pants as his head stayed low and hung from his neck. His feet twitched, accidentally making contact with his crushed blue spectacles on the hard cement floor. His black hair was messily thrown around on his head from the pulling and grabbing, causing it to just fall lifelessly over his dark brown eyes. Bruises had bloomed on his skin, bulging in blues and purples causing his skin to look wan in comparison.  
“Katsuki Yuuri…”

No response.

“Katsuki!”

Again, no response.

“Chertov pridurok!”

It must’ve been the lack of light in the room, because he only noticed the man standing in front of him once the chair had been kicked over.

Yuuri coughed dryly as he fell with the wooden chair, the cuffs restrained to his wrists scraping against his skin as he banged against the hard ground. His tired eyes peeled open, feeling the bottom of a boot press against his cheek.

“…Y-yes?” Yuuri responded weakly as the light shone behind the man, causing his broad figure to just come out as a silhouette. He squinted trying to catch a few noticeable features, although with the dim lighting and lack of glasses, it was very difficult to do so.

“The information you gave us was false…” The only thing distinguishable was the character’s thick Russian accent, “Now unless you want me to severe your tongue…” The figure knelt down, grasping onto his hair to yank his head up, “I suggest you tell me what plans you actually found out about, hm?”

A small glint shone from a serrated blade he pulled from his back. Although Yuuri couldn’t see anything, he knew the person was probably smirking. He felt his chin being pulled down as his tongue was latched onto. Yuuri did not bother with speaking, he had no hope of leaving alive.

The knife edged towards his tongue, he could feel the sharp edge slicing the buds one by one. Luckily, before anything severe could happen, another figure suddenly came rushing in, pausing at the wooden door frame, pulling the attention away from Yuuri.

They spoke in Russian, meaning Yuuri could not decipher what they were saying, but through their tone of voice, the second figure sounded distressed, the other frustrated. The two shadows left, bickering in aggressive tones as they slammed the door, leaving Yuuri alone in the complete dark.

It was strange that being isolated in a pitch black room came as being relief to the young Japanese man, but after being trapped in God-knows-where for 19 days, it was the little things that gave him peace.

 

[8.07pm – Kumamoto Prefecture, Japan – January 1st 2017]

They warned him. Everyone in the news agency, his family, and his friends warned him about pursuing the case. Although, curiosity had gotten the better of him. Now he was aware why curiosity killed the cat.

His eyes had gotten used to the dark surroundings, he could barely make anything out but the shapes of tables and the door where a thin light peeked from the bottom. The pain surging through his body had caused him to black out several times, and although it was now a casual return from each pulse of agony, it still stung nonetheless.

Yuuri knew too much. Or at least his captors believed he did.

His head still ached from when the large navy Lada crashed straight into his car on the way home, he didn’t know how long he was knocked out for but it was long enough to begin to start getting some answers out of him as soon as he woke. Much before that was a blur, just an array of bright reds whizzing past his eyes before the collision.

Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had forgotten the valuable information his captors wanted so badly. Of course, he had it recorded and safely stored but they risked the loss of the intel if they had injured the man too much.

Even so, he was still terrified of them.

Their methods were cruel and relentless. Had it not been from that convenient interfering, Yuuri would have been missing his tongue already. They had already pulled out one tooth and knocked out the other, that was two teeth in the back of his mouth missing because of their brutal methods. He was glad they hadn’t removed any nails, or even worse fingers. But it was a matter of time before they would pull out the big guns. The shit that would get anyone to confess.

Yuuri just quietly hoped he would die of starvation before that day would come.

Unluckily, that day arrived sooner than he had hoped.

The wooden door was swung open, a bright light suddenly disrupting the darkness. A figure emerged behind a large mobile container, it flicked on a switch the large lamp in the center of the room brightening the area. Yuuri shut his eyes, the blaze stinging as he heard the heavy footsteps drawing closer to him. He slowly peeled his lids back, looking up to see a tall person in a white coat with short red hair wearing a mask covering their face. They must’ve had great strength because with a single arm and pull, Yuuri and the chair he was bonded to was yanked back up.

The person shut the door behind them, locking it before returning to the item they brought in with them. A white sheet was draped over it, they flung it off revealing the heavy metal machine. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he glanced over at it. It looked terrifying.

They yanked some cables from the back, propping them into the sockets in the edge of the room before the person neared Yuuri with much smaller lines. The lines had small patches on them.

“W-what is that?” Yuuri hesitated, trying (and failing) to mask the fear in his voice.

The character in the coat placed the patches on his body: one on each temple of his head, four on his biceps where she had to yank down his light blue collared shirt to reach, one on each bicep, four on each foot, and two disturbingly close to his crotch.

“Your confession.” They responded as they returned to the machine.

He couldn’t see what they were doing but he could hear flicks of switches as they prepared the machine. It didn’t take a genius to uncover what they were going to do with him. And the anticipating agony almost made him want to blurt out all he knew, tears even begun to gather in his eyes as he fought himself on whether to give in or not.

But he must’ve been debating for too long because his thoughts were immediately interrupted by a heavy surge of electricity coursing through his body.

“You were in a private meeting with the crime lord known as ‘Eridan’, he is known to have the information that could be used to exploit every mob family in the world and possibly the government’s involvement in the mafia.” The figure spoke, ignoring the bloodcurdling screams enacting from Yuuri as he wriggled helplessly in his bonds. “You’re skating on thin ice involving yourself in this type of business, Katsuki.” They pulled out a notebook, small shreds of paper missing from multiple of the pages through the treatment of it. They clicked a pen, prepared to take any notes, “So what did Eridan tell you?”

Yuuri shook his head from side to side as tears trailed down his cheeks, “All he told-ARGH!” He dropped his head as his body flinched with every shock growing stronger by the second, “All he told me was about the most recent drug trade in Japan!” He yelled, trying to form words through his groans. He cursed loudly after, he just hoped lying would get him out before he actually told the truth. “I needed it for some article I was writing about the popular Japanese pop artist who was accused to be involved!” He continued, he had to make it sound believable, “N-Nogi Hajime!”

The coated figure was not writing anything down, but instead glared at him blankly through the mask.

“THAT IS ALL!” Yuuri yelped, “PLEASE, KAMI NO AINOTAMENI, LET ME GO!” He pleaded with the shrill in his voice raising. He could barely take it; he had given all he had. God knows how much more he could take before he spilled what really happened.

The power died down as a gloved hand pulled down the black lever connected to the machine.

Yuuri panted, out of breath as he whimpered in pain. His head dropped, sweat trailing down and off his skin, followed by his tears caused by the immense agony.

The person began to jot things down into the book, if it wasn’t for Yuuri’s blurry vision he could have probably deduced what was being written by the movements of the hand.  
“Although, that is probably false. It is still worth taking note of.” There was no distinguishable accent about this one, perhaps it wasn’t just the Russian mafia working against him. “However I will be continuing with electroshock to see if you have any more hidden stories up there.”

Yuuri’s head flung up.

“No no no no no no, please… I beg of you…”

The hand hovered over the same lever, the fingers clutching around it as Yuuri’s eyes began to tremble once again. He shut them slowly, trying to prepare himself for the agony lined up to shock him out of his wits.

But… nothing came but a loud bang against the door.

Yuuri glanced up to see the character in the coat turned around, they reached for something inside their jacket as another loud knock came to the door.

One more and it flung off its hinges, dropping onto the floor as the edges shattered. A figure stood on the other side.

“Otpusti yego.” The figure spoke. The voice was a lot more graceful and soft, although it still sounded commanding, perhaps a slight tint of anger or annoyance.

“Kto ty?!” The captor yanked a small blade out, sprinting at the man at the door with it clutched in a gloved hand.

The man swayed out of the dagger’s way, sending a sharp elbow at the back of the neck before grabbing onto the head and slamming it into his knee. A crack could’ve been heard from the broken glass connected to the mask. He dropped the figure to the floor before walking towards Yuuri, his features becoming clearer as he neared him.

“Hello Yuuri.” His voice had turned from demanding to welcoming.

His silver hair shone in the light, it glinted off of his dark shades as well. He pulled off the sunglasses off and tucked them above the white button connecting the light grey collared shirt. His naked blue eyes traced up towards Yuuri, his pale lashes batting softly. He was a sight for sore eyes. Scratch that, he was just a sight. 

“My name is- “

“Victor Nikiforov…” Yuuri interrupted weakly. He recognized him. He was a beloved mob member of one if Russia’s top crime family. Dirty, manipulative but graceful in his manners. This was a man who would get what he wanted.

Victor grinned a proud smirk, “I see my reputation proceeds me world wide.” He swiveled the blade he had taken in his hand to get a better grip on it before taking another step towards the restrained man. Yuuri flinched.

“I’m here to rescue you Yuuri, not to harm you.” He reassured before grasping onto his hand to move it to the far side of one of the cuffs. He raised his own, before sending the blade straight between where the restraint connected with the chain. It snapped, the brace still around Yuuri’s wrist. He did the same for his other hand, two legs and just tore off the rope around his chest.

“Can you stand?” Victor asked as he gently pulled Yuuri up. He took a small step back.

Yuuri’s entire body trembled. His foot shook as it raised, but he immediately lost his footing after and stumbled forward. Victor caught him, wrapping his broad body around the other man’s shivering frame. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he slowly guided him towards the door.

Victor glanced down at the man every step, hearing a quiet grunt leaving his cold blue lips. Yuuri’s eyes were slowly shutting, and his speed was decreasing as well.

It didn’t take long before he completely collapsed to the floor. He hadn’t eaten in days, it was about time death came knocking on his door.

“Yuuri!”


End file.
